


You're Going To Be Safe, I Promise

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he's an A-hole, Angst and Feels, Chuck is God, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in the middle of a field, only to find out that Chuck is torturing his son. He can see Lucifer in his essential form; a three-headed animal in the form of a fiery spirit. And Sam has never felt so full of bliss once he interacts with him since the cage. But that soon gets ruined when Chuck explains that for breaking a crucial promise to him all those eons ago, that his most trusted archangel shall succomb for being a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going To Be Safe, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just pure pain mixed with a little fluff in the middle. I am a horrible person and you should be aware of that. :P
> 
> Tumblr is charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

"Oh, _Lucifer_."

He could hear his heart drum, could feel his breathing turning eratically slow, his fingers clutching at his own pants cladded in dirt and his ears were ringing.

"Son of the morning, beautiful and bright, born with a trait I summon loyality, a righteous creature that wouldn't hurt a soul. I gave you, my most trusted soldier, the most perfect gift one could possibly ask for. A gift, that was supposed to be taken care of with delicacy, love and everything in store. So vunerable, a soul fueled with eternal light just like you..." the voice then toned down in clear disappointment, "Lucifer, my son. Thou made its light dim."

A pained moan echoed along the forest that surrounded the vast field, suddenly brightened by something powerful - and everything was just...clear. The trees waving into the wind, the grass crushed beneath his legs, the bitter cold biting at his skin. Sam felt it, saw it, all of it. And he could hear the most terrifying sounds in the universe, coming from the most beautiful creature in its essential form that drew his attention over anything else at that very moment.

It began roaring at the skies, a rare three-headed species in the form of fire; a lion, a bear and a wolf owning the body of a tiger with three pairs of wings that took over half of the place. Flames decorated the stunning feathers, but Sam was able to distinguish the few cracks between the vanes and the barbs as if they were slightly perishing.

"You shall pay for this," said the voice, now suddenly familiar to Sam's ears, "For defying my laws, for betraying the purest soul there ever was - for inserting the scars amongst this whole being that never deserved any of it. You are nothing like I used to remember, Lucifer. Mere cruelty and darkness runs through your veins, whereas there is no light left inside of you."

Sam blinked and squinted his eyes, unable to recognize the dark figure that stood a few feet away from him. Who ever it was, seemed to be busy torturing the creature that floated mid-air. But that voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ah, you're awake."

He practically flinched from where he sat, and looked up to see the figure staring at him with a pair of bright blue eyes that pierced through the darkness. They were empowered by some kind of magic, Sam could tell by the way they were glowing white. Then, it was almost as if something had hit him straight in the face - and he couldn't breathe for a second, all the bewilderment about where he currently was that twirled in his mind had been taken away and substituted by knowledge. And Sam choked on air, eyes staring wide at the dark man who ambled his way.

Those initial worries vanished when the face became clearer to him.

"Chuck?"

The man simpered and reached out for him, offering a hand, "Stand up, Sam."

Not in a billion years could he simply just refuse the hand of God. Not for leaving him and Dean to do all his dirty work, nor for being gone for so long. It felt odd. Though for some reason, Sam could abide with the sheer thought of putting himself under pressure for such a durable period of time to save the world which was something that had never occured to him before. He felt serenity bypass his senses when he placed his palm into God's hand, and was being pulled up to his own feet in an instant.

Chuck held Sam's curious gaze for a moment, before turning his head to the beast that was still floating in the air, growling and mewling in what seemed like pure agony to Sam's ears, "Behold the tactics of torturing the intruder, Sammy." he said, voice holding a tone of pride, "The one who deserves it more than you will ever do."

Whatever he was talking about, Sam couldn't find the comfort in it if it was even meant to reassure him at all. Especially not when Chuck opened his mouth and began speaking a few words in fluent latin and a thousand particles of white light circled his existance, causing Sam to gulp in fear and back up three steps to secure himself. When Chuck finished his spell, he flicked his hand South, the particles following the direction and hitting the three-headed creature in the middle, probably where its heart was situated.

Through the loud mewl of pain that was liberated from the lion's enormous mouth, Sam couldn't believe what his ears were picking up. There was the moan of a man in pain in tandem to the roar of the lion. Sam released a rigid breath, the wind partially blasting him away but he was able to keep himself on board just fine - but his mind was elsewhere. Replaying that particular, furtive moan that brushed his curiosity. Perhaps his senses were just playing tricks on him which could very well explain it.

"Look at him," Chuck said, sighing and lowering his hand as he succeeded to get Sam's attention, "He still shines despite the rage in his heart that once corrupted him. Such a stunning piece out of all my ethereal creations."

Sam found himself blurting out a question without thinking twice, "Why?"

"I'm not sure that I quite understand your question, Sam."

"Why are you hurting it?" he asked a second time, re-composing his phrase to be more specific. He almost sounded angry, but he managed to keep a confused expression, "I mean, if - if you find it such a stunning piece then _why_? Why does it deserve this kind of torture? Why are you inflicting such terrible pain on that thing?"

"That _thing_ , as you call it, brought it upon himself." Chuck explained in a stern voice, "I bestowed him the most precious gift, and he ruined it. As he took it into possession, I expected him to wield it with care, to worship it with all he had, to give it protection - but I was wrong."

They both turned to look up at the wolf that growled dangerously low at Chuck's remark, as if it were in denial to everything the man had lectured Sam about. And not only did it seem to fight back, but Sam felt as if it was some sort of warning, telling him to shun Chuck or rather to be aware of the fact that only lies were being told and nothing more.

When Chuck decided to proceed onto torturing the beast by reaching out once again, Sam quickly grabbed his wrist and lowered it, a sudden feeling of dismay predominate him out of nowhere and he murmured out the next big question; "What was the gift?"

Then, the answer he expected the least swung right out of Chuck's mouth.

" _You_."

The engine turned on, the cogwheels in his mind started rolling. Sam stayed stunned on his spot in the middle of the field, his mind in the process of cogitating whilst a hundred images flashed before him. A familiar pair of electric blue eyes filled with warmth, lips of a sinner curled up into a smug smirk, a voice coated in honey putting him on a sedated temper once it soothingly whispered those four words at him he thought he'd never hear again.

_Made for each other._

Sam gazed down at the grass that swayed along with the wind as Chuck stared at him, awaiting some sort of reaction but nothing ever came. He was emotional, the soft growl that came from the bear and the lion that puffed breaths like it was in genuine pain - Sam felt like there was some kind of connection between him and the beast.

"All of the horrible things you went through at such a young age is what he put you in." God told him, "Intentional or not - I _created_ you. And believe it or not, Sam, but you are the purest and kindest soul that has ever bloomed out in this universe. The first and the last for a sole purpose. And when I demanded him to watch out for you, he promised he would which he later on dismissed, leaving you in the worst state imaginable when you grew up. Now, you're covered in scars and swelling blisters which is reducing the energy that empowers and protects your light as long as it still can."

"But this isn't any of your business." Sam fired at him, his head making a sharp turn to look at him, "You gifted him. He turned me down. So what?" he huffed a humorless laugh, willing to kick the rock that stood at his feet, "What gives you the right to torture someone for abandoning an obsolete toy?"

Chuck began to laugh, and Sam felt as if he was actually going to kick the rock after all,

"There it is," he sighed, holding his chin as he admired Sam upclose with a smile stuck to his lips, "The effect never wore out much to my surprise. You're still as protective over him as you've always been."

"Over who?"

"Over Lucifer, my child." Chuck smiled and inclined his head toward the beast for three seconds and suddenly, it hit Sam. It hit him so hard he didn't realize that Chuck was patting his shoulder in a graceful manner and spoke up again, "I am aware of your hospitality in Hell, Sam. Of how you attempted to take care of Lucifer as he intended to torture you in return. Always trying to convince him that he was anything but evil."

" _Lucifer_." the name ghosted past Sam's lips so gracefully that the stars in the nightsky begun to spin for him, and all three heads of the stunning creature lashed a simultaneous cry to the wilderness that echoed past the forest, past fare-away valleys, past Heaven and lingered in the depths of Hell that awoke the darkest souls residing there. Sam looked up, his eyebrows furrowing as he leisurely walked closer to the beast, a glimmer of trust revived from his memories that unlocked the chain which restrained his sensitive heart and the adrenaline rushing through his veins like crazy.

The creature seemed to be calm in his presence, all three pair of blue eyes on him as he made his way over to close the distance that separated them. Sam made a stop when he was intimate enough, the fiery spirit returning the curious stare that made his heart skip a beat or two. There was a connection, a bond - a familiar feeling that made Sam heave as it rushed over him, starting from head to toe. The underside of his feet began to tingle and made the hairs stand on the back of his neck.

"Can you please release him?" Sam questioned in a hushed tone, never glancing away from what held such a confusing but interesting impact on him.

"I don't think that's a very--"

" _Please_."

The tone of pleadance in Sam's voice was something that Chuck couldn't resist either, so he surrendered with a sigh and raised his hand, summoning a powerful light with his grace that allowed the three-headed animal to descend until he sat on the ground, still three hundred meters higher than Sam.

"Be careful." Chuck reminded him as Lucifer suddenly manifested himself no longer as the form of a spirit fueled with fire. He was real. He was there. Sam was able to see the precious pelage he owned; white with black stripes just like a White Bengal Tiger. And he was stunning in his essential form just like Chuck had said. Though he could perceive the small black burns covering his coat, and Sam felt a pang of regret surge inside of himself.

"May I?" Sam murmured to the creature, and smiled when the bear released a small growl. Then, with all the courage he had, he reached out with one hand - slightly hesitant, but as soon as he felt the fur brush over his palm, he blatantly relaxed. It was fleecy, something new to touch and it felt amazing. Sam lived in bliss, cocking his head to the side as he let his fingers drift over its forelegs and take in the soft breathing of the lion, the bear and the wolf who remained calm.

He couldn't believe this creature was supposed to be his other half, that Lucifer was so _beautiful_ outside of a vessel.   
  
He wanted to do this _forever_.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Sam told him in all earnesty, eyes playing over the burns that would probably stay there for an eternity, "You're going to be safe, I promise."

Whatever Chuck had planned, was going to be cancelled. Sam would make sure of it. He couldn't care less if it meant that he'd have to free-for-all the mightiest being in the entire universe in order to rescue the one to whom he truly belonged to. Perhaps it was because of how pure of a soul he genuinely was that he couldn't really blame the darkness for her flaws either. He couldn't blame anyone for anything no matter how much they achieved the idea of destroying him. Yes, he was seared in scars but his light was still illuminated, and what kept him alive was his faith and courage that ceased to let anyone down, not even himself.

Sam stepped back in shock once the lion tilted its head back and emitted a wail, lifting a paw as if he got hurt. His breathing picked up an erratic pace, he went dizzy, his view became blurry and his ears - they started ringing. Sam thought he was having a panick attack, but what really struck him was that Chuck flung a ball of electricity to the creature, feebling it and making it cry to the Heavens in down-right excruciation.

"No, wait - _stop_!" he screamed, raising his hands as he defensively went to stand in front of the three-headed animal, "Please, don't--"

"He shall receive the punishment he deserves." the man said non-chalantly, his blue irises giving out a hint of a glow, "Once an angel is given the role to protect something crucial but fails to obey the rules and sins without remorse as they do it with their greatest pleasure, they shall succumb."

Sam shook his head, his cheeks flushed and his eyes blinking away the few tears that begun to beg to be ejected, "Consider this one last time. He's your god damn son for crying out loud!"

"I have no other choice..."

The last Hell that Sam was in must've been a complete parody to this shit show, because it felt like the trillion cells that composed his body ached incessantly once a new sharp cry came from the wolf, making him burst into tears and fall with his knees and hands into the mud. He forced his eyes shut, unwilling to take any more of the painful sight when another ball of lightning got launched at the beast.

_You're going to be safe, I promise._

He promised, yet he couldn't do anything to save the archangel - he realized that now. It didn't matter if Sam prayed for help, who was he praying to anyway? It was no use as the angels wouldn't listen to any of his supplications. He was a Winchester, and they loathed him.

Sam's eyes quickly flew open once he heard the roars reduce to what sounded like mewling noises, and then to mere small puffs of breath. The beast attempted to spread its six wings in a call of help, probably sending them to Heaven. But his heart shattered to a million pieces at the final attempt to make a minimal amount of sound before it collapsed to the ground, a loud thump creating a brief earthquake.

" _No_!"

He crawled on all fours towards Lucifer, tears streaming down his face as he cried his name out loud, the sound of his vehement voice reverberated through the night. Dirt clung to his skin and clothes, and every time he tried to stand and run, he failed and fell with his knees buried deeper into the mud - but he never gave up. He didn't, not until he collapsed with his own body onto the beast's belly and buried his face into the soft fur that tickled his red tinted cheeks.

"No," he protested, his voice muffled, "You're not dying, I won't let you."

The bear moaned in pain, and Sam felt one of its huge paws soon being placed on his back making his choked sounds turn into actual sobs, increasing his emotions and creating a constriction in the pit of his stomach.

He wished he didn't have to lie like this. Of course he couldn't stop Lucifer from dying - he was human. Powerless. Useless. A sap between a billion more that couldn't heal a wound with words such as I'm sorry nor with a simple beg such as please don't go. This was real torture. Hell.

" _I love you._ " Sam whispered with closed eyes, pressing further into the warmth. It felt as though the fur had disappeared from between his fingers, and he was nuzzling into of someone's cold, exposed skin. A hand slipped into his shaggy-hair, palm rubbing the nape of his neck affectionally which made him shudder in satisfaction.

"And I, you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would it make you feel better if I gave you permission to throw a rock at me for hurting your little heart? *hands you a handkerchief*


End file.
